Killer Instinct
by Larenzo177
Summary: After the erased events of Soleanna, Sonic & co are living their lives as normal, until a new evil appears. An evil that has a grudge against Shadow... His brother...P.S: This is not just another story about shadow's siblings... You'll see...
1. Welcome to life

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Kiler Instinct_

_Welcome to life _

Inside the cold metal frame of the space colony ARK a hooded creature materialized in a flash of purple light. It landed silently on the steel floor and surveyed it's surroundings – although it seemed to know exactly where it was going... It strolled towards a bolted grey door and smirked. The figure raised it's hand and fired a black beam at the door, completely obliterating it and leaving large smouldering pieces of jagged steel in it's place. Continuing on it reached a control panel of some sorts. It was extremely high tech and beeping rapidly. The words _Enter Password _were displayed on a screen. Placing a clawed hand on the control pad the form typed M A R I A and pressed the enter key. The console beeped in acknowledgement and a loud whirring noise was heard. The floor behind the control panel shifted open. Dust and smoke poured up from the newly created gap. Two large tanks filled with green liquid started to rise out of the hole. As they reached floor level a click was heard and the whirring subsided. The creature walked up to the tubes and looked at the sleeping forms within. One was a male Dark green hedgehog with short quills that were pointing downwards. His face was scrunched up as if it were a child having a bad dream. The hedgehog had various jagged quills along his back and wore black, spiked gauntlets with a ring above them. On it's feet were state of the art hover shoes painted white with green highlights. A message on the side of the chamber read _PROJECT: SPAWN_. The hooded being made a malicious smile then pulled a lever on the tube, the green liquid began to drain out of the tank. The figure turned to the other tank. It contained a female grey hedgehog with quills that reached down to her waist. She wore a black vest with white trousers along with plain white wristbands also with a ring above. She wore plain black shoes as well. The expression on it's face was calm and serene, unlike the other. A message on the side of the second chamber read PROJECT: HAZE. The fiendish creature pulled a lever on the second tube and the liquid drained. The figure stepped back slightly and watched as the hedgehogs were released from their prisons. The green hedgehogs eyes immediately opened to reveal piercing ruby orbs as it launched itself upwards, standing in a fighting stance. The grey hedgehog lifted itself up and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked, a puzzled look in her also crimson eyes.

"And how did I get here?" She wondered.

"I released you..." The hooded fiend emerged from the shadows and eyed the two hedgehogs.

"And just who are you?" The green hedgehog spoke for the first time. It had a gruff voice that would intimidate any normal being. But this creature was not a normal being. It lowered it's hood to reveal poisonous green eyes. The beast resembled a hedgehog although it had no mouth, ears or nose. Nor any feet for that matter, the being floated above the ground. Purple crystalline 'quills' covered it's body and an uneasy feeling was in the air.

"My name..." The creature spoke in it's toxic voice.

"Is Mephiles the dark..."

"I also have a question." Said the grey hedgehog, a stern look now covering her features.

"Who are we?" Mephiles eyed the two again before continuing.

"You are two prototypes of the ultimate life. Technically you are siblings. You are Spawn-" The creature gestured towards the green hedgehog.

"And Haze". Mephiles turned to the female.

"If we're prototypes... Then who is the final outcome? And where is he now!?" Anger filled Spawn's voice. He was just a science experiment? And a prototype at that! Mephiles grinned at Spawn's angry questions.

"Your brother Shadow the hedgehog is down there." Mephiles pointed out a nearby window. Spawn and Haze looked outside to see a blue planetoid with select green continents.

"Earth." Finished Mephiles.

"We should go see him!" Haze was ecstatic at the thought of having a family and desperately wanted to meet her second brother. Mephiles scowled at Haze. As did Spawn.

"Haze..." Began Spawn, still glaring at her.

"This creature took our freedom! If it weren't for him we would be free on Earth right now!"

"Exactly Spawn..." Mephiles replied.

"Shadow took all possibilities of happiness from you when he was created." Haze was astonished. Spawn loathed Shadow and they hadn't even met! Just because he was the final outcome of the experiment.

"That's not his fault! Shadow didn't seal us here!" She cried. Mephiles glared at Haze.

"He might as well have..." He retorted angrily. Spawn had had enough. Scowling, he turned to Mephiles.

"You! Take me to Earth! I want to show this Shadow who the real ultimate life form is!" He gave an insane grin to Haze.

"Let's go Haze..."

"No!" Haze yelled angrily.

"I won't hurt my brother!" Mephiles faced her. His eyes were like the jaws to hell itself.

"Then you are useless." He growled. Mephiles pushed Haze forcefully into a nearby escape pod and locked it. Spawn fiddled with it's controls.

"Sister... You are such a disappointment..." He said with no emotion at all as the pod was released from the ARK. Haze looked down and saw she was hurtling towards the Earth at incredible speeds. Then her world went black...

**SO... Did I do good? I've had this story in my head for literally years and I'm finally uploading it... Cool... Reviews and comments welcome and uh... It should get better as I upload more chaps...**

**Shadow: It had better... i wasn't even IN this one! I'm calling my lawyer...**

**Me:..................................................................Damn...................................**

**Until next time**

**Hastala see ya -**

**Larenzo**


	2. Brooding

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Kiler Instinct_

_Brooding_

Shadow walked towards the door of club Rouge. He stopped just in front of it and turned around.

"Rouge, I'm going out." He spoke, showing no emotion at all. Rouge entered the hall and leaned against a door frame. She looked at Shadow in her usual flirtatious manner.

"Where ya goin' Shad?" She questioned.

"Just out." He replied, turning back to the door. And turning the handle.

"See ya later Shadow!" Rouge said, waving with a broad smile on her face. Shadow smirked.

"Goodbye..." He replied. How did he end up with such great friends? He had started with nothing – only the thought of revenge, but now thanks to Rouge and the others he had been given friendship, a home and a reason to live. Shadow left club Rouge and started up his hover skates. He tore through the bustling city, even though it was very late many people were still out, doing their jobs and meeting friends. Many people turned to see Shadow as he skated by at amazing speeds. He had become quite famous after he helped defeat Metal Overlord, Black Doom and the FinalHazard. Shadow reached the base of the Station Square G.U.N tower and jumped. He landed on the side of the colossal building and skated completely vertically. As he flew up the side of the building a few people waved at him – knowing that he came here a lot. He reached the top and stood at the end of the building. He came here to think a lot. Although he did enjoy Rouge's company ( Something he would never admit to. ) he did still go out alone often. Mostly because he had strange images flashing in his head. They seemed so real – like they really happened.

FLASHBACK

_Shadow, Rouge and Omega were stood on a beach. The sun was shining and crystal waves hit the shore – although there was an uneasy feeling in the air. _

"_Shadow..." Omega began._

"_The one who defeats and seals you in the future... is me..." Shadow was shocked - as was Rouge. He couldn't believe it. He was going to lose another friend...._

END FLASHBACK

That particular vision came frequently. There seemed to be something else that happened after that. Something Rouge said... Something he desperately wanted to remember... He wasn't going to tell anyone about these strange images. He didn't want to scare anybody – Shadow already felt that he was feared by some people... Suddenly a huge explosion tore through the air - followed by screams of terror and sirens blaring. Shadow snapped back into reality.

"W – what was that?" he questioned himself before speeding off towards the source of the explosion. After Shadow left a grey figure landed gracefully on the rooftop. Haze watched the ebony hedgehog run to help out.

"Those shoes... That hedgehog seems familiar... Is that... Shadow?"

**Sorry for the short chap but the next one will have lots 'o' ACTION! Hope ya like so comment and review!!! **

**Shadow: I'm back baby...**

**Me: Right...**

**Until next time**

**Hastala see ya -**

**Larenzo**


	3. Crazy for revenge? Or just plain crazy?

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Kiler Instinct_

_Crazy for revenge? Or just plain crazy_

As Shadow reached the source of the explosion he was met with a horrific sight. G.U.N agents bodies were sprawled along the street, almost drowning in their own blood. Cars and buildings were destroyed, smoke and bodies in the spaces where they once stood. And a green hedgehog standing on top of an overturned G.U.N jeep. Around him were several G.U.N agents, trembling with fear. One took out a walkie talkie and began to speak.

"S – sir, the target is t – to strong!" He yelled frantically.

"Fine, GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE ALIVE SOLDIER!" The G.U.N commanders voice was booming over the talkie. The soldier put away the device and yelled to his men.

"FALL BACK! I REPEAT FALL BACK!" As the soldiers began to flee, the green hedgehog's gaze stiffened.

"Oh no you don't fool!" he yelled in a maniacal tone before jumping off the vehicle and throwing it towards the soldiers. Suddenly, a black blur shot towards the jeep and caught it.

"Go, I'll by you some time." Shadow said to the soldiers. The G.U.N agent beamed the black hedgehog.

"Thanks agent Shadow!" Spawn's eyes widened. Then he threw his head back laughing. It was a dark and tormented laugh, filled with years of pain and sorrow. Shadow turned to face the laughing hedgehog.

"You... who are you?" He said coldly.

"My name is Spawn the hedgehog, my brother..."

"W – what!?" Shadow was shocked, but then again this creature could be lying.

"He was right about drawing you out..." Spawn seemed to be talking to no one in particular. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Who was right?" Just then Spawn snapped back into reality lunged towards Shadow. With a grunt Shadow leapt off the round just in time to dodge Spawn's earth shattering punch as it made impact with the road.

'He's fast...' Thought Spawn.

'He's strong...' Thought Shadow.

Spawn straightened up and faced Shadow.

"Not bad... but I'll prove that I am far superior to you shadow!" Spawn yelled.

'I can't risk any civilian casualties' Thought Shadow. 'I'll have to draw him away...'

"You're strong." Shadow began. "But are you fast?" Shadow skated at top speeds round the corner and began down the street. Spawn laughed mockingly.

"You don't know the half of it!" Spawn started up his hover skates and went after Shadow.

*

Back at club Rouge, a certain bat was busy shining her jewels. It was the way she always spent her evenings when she was alone. Just then her phone started ringing obnoxiously.

'I'm coming, I'm coming...' she thought.

"Hello?" Rouge said as she picked up her phone.

"Rouge, It's Sonic. Turn on your T.V!"

"Sonic? What are you –"

"JUST DO IT!" Rouge was cut off by a small outburst from Sonic.

"Alright, alright...sheesh, men..." The bat picked up her television remote and pressed the ON button.

_Station square town centre has been completely destroyed today by a strange green hedgehog. Said hedgehog has murdered hundreds of citizens and G.U.N soldiers and was last seen chasing after the renowned hero Shadow the hedgehog. We will give you more details on this story as it arrives. Residents are advised to –_

Rouge abruptly turned off the T.V.

"Sonic, we have to help Shadow!"

*

Shadow was startled at Spawn's speed, and even more surprised when he realised he was wearing hover skates.

"State of the art tech. Straight from the space colony. But you would know all about that wouldn't you brother?" Spawn's voice was filled with an obvious mocking tone. Shadow scoffed.

"I don't believe you're my brother... but what I do believe is that you stole those shoes from somewhere on ARK!" Shadow retorted quickly. It was almost as though he had been going through different scenarios in his head. Who was this guy? He couldn't really be his brother. Could he? After looking around a bit Shadow realised they were nearing the woods that surrounded the east side of Station Square.

'Good enough' He thought as he screeched to a halt. Spawn immediately followed suit.

"What was the point of that little escapade Shadow? I mean, what were –" Spawn immediately stopped and grinned, then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Shadow, you – you actually care about these earth creatures don't you!?" Spawn was still cackling as he spoke, while Shadow merely raised his fists and stood in a fighting stance.

"Let's go." He said through gritted teeth.


	4. Showdown of the ultimates

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Kiler Instinct_

_Showdown of the ultimates_

Shadow lunged forward and delivered a fierce punch to Spawn's skull. The green hedgehog fell backwards and disappeared in a flash of viridian light.

"What!?" Shadow was startled.

'That couldn't have been –' Shadow's thoughts were cut off when a fist collided with the back of his head. The ebony hedgehog landed in a heap and turned to face his attacker.

"Chaos control, believe were family now?" Spawn smirked while holding up a gold chaos emerald in his right hand. Shadow leapt into the air.

"Heh...I'm not impressed..." The dark hero held his hand high as a gold light filled his hand.

"Chaos spear!" The golden bolt was launched from Shadow's hand at tremendous speed. It made impact with Spawn's stomach and the green hedgehog was thrown backwards. Spawn grimaced with pain as he held a flaming patch of fur on his chest.

"Ngh!... not bad Shadow..." Spawn stood up and glared at the ebony one. A red glow covered his body and he held his head high. He levitated in the air and held his arms and legs close to his chest.

"Here's some solid proof...CHAOS BLAST!!!" The viridian hedgehog threw his arms out and a red sphere of energy surrounded him. It grew larger and made impact with Shadow. He roared in pain as he was flung back. The hedgehog made impact with a tree and it was split in half. The black hero struggled and wheezed in pain as he slowly and shakily rose to his feet.

"W – what are you..." Shadow voice was filled with anger and confusion. Spawn chuckled darkly.

"The ultimate life form..." As the green hedgehog rose his fist to finish off Shadow a white sphere landed next his feet. It exploded in a ball of fire and sent Spawn hurtling back. Rouge landed next to Shadow and helped him stand. Sonic landed in front of them and looked at Spawn.

"Shadow are you okay?!" Rouge was distraught. Shadow was hurt, badly.

"I'll take it from here Shads!" Sonic gave his trademark grin to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog tried to move but collapsed into Rouge's arms. Rouge gasped in fear.

"Don't try to move. It's okay, I'm here!" Rouge said. Although, she was trying to reassure herself more than Shadow.

"I didn't – n –need... your help..." Shadow managed to wheeze. Sonic laughed.

"Still same old Shadow!"

"Fools!" Spawn managed to rise to his feet. His fight with Shadow had really taken a lot out of him.

"You can't even hope to stand against me!" Suddenly he doubled over in pain and clutched his chest. The chaos spear had really done a number on him.

"We will finish this another day Shadow!" Spawn held up the chaos emerald and murmured.

"Chaos control!" Spawn disappeared in a flash of green light. Shadow breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was in no shape to continue fighting. Sonic turned around and looked at Shadow.

"Come on Rouge, we gotta get Shadow outta here." Rouge nodded. Suddenly a grey figure landed on the ground and stared dreamily at Shadow. Rouge noticed this and glared at her.

"Whaddya want pipsqueak?" The grey figure ignored her and advanced on the ebony figure.

"S - Shadow?" Shadow nodded uncertainly, eyeing the figure. Suddenly the grey hedgehog ran and hugged Shadow while stray tears fell from her eyes.

"I found you!" The grey figure sobbed, with a broad smile on her face. Rouge couldn't take it. Scowling, she approached the newcomer.

"Who do you think you are!" She was so angry. She didn't even know why... The grey hedgehog released Shadow and giggled.

"Sorry, I'm Haze, Shadow's sister!"

**Ohhh.... They're evenly matched...**

**Shadow: I so let him survive... I coulda wiped him out like that. POW, BAM BAM POW BANG!**

**Me:....Of course.............................**

**Until next time**

**Hastala see ya**

**Larenzo**


End file.
